


Castiels new life

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home wounded and the when he finds out that his daughter has healing powers when his husband isn't an angel anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiels new life

Sam sat in the chair off to the side of the bookshelf, he picked up a book that Dean had bought at a garage sale for him and thought he'd give it a try. The cover had dinosaurs on it and it looked to be pretty good, he opened the first page and it talked about scientist and research lots and lots of it. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice the little toddler that was sitting at his foot looking up at him with her unique eyes. He was brought out of the book once he felt a tug at his pants, it was his niece, Mary Winchester. He sighed and put the book down but not before marking his page. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up the toddler sitting her on his lap smiling. She was the splitting image of her father, Castiel well besides the fact that she had one green eye and one blue eye. Also her face and body was adorn with freckles like stars that fill the night sky. She looked up at him with her wide eyes and smiled, her hands went to his hair running her tiny fingers through it. 

" What's wrong , Mary?" Her eyes seemed to drop at the question. 

" I miss daddy and papa." Her eyes started to water as her fingers stopped playing with his hair. 

" Hey, it's okay sweetie. They'll be back soon." He cupped the toddlers face and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. " You want to play with my hair?"

" Y-Yes!" The toddlers eyes lit up and a smile spread across her tiny face. 

Sam chuckled and switched spots with her, she was sitting in the chair and he was sitting on the floor. Her tiny fingers played with his hair, he closed his eyes and felt calmed and relaxed until the door swung open and in came Castiel and Dean bickering about whose fault it was that he got hurt. 

" Da.." Her dad who was Dean walked over to the toddler holding his arm, his hands were red and Mary knew all too well that it was blood. 

" Dean, what happened?" Sam walked over to his brother and took a look at his wound.

" Werewolf, it nicked me." 

" it was my fault..." Castiel said with his head hung low. 

" No it wasn't , Cas."Dean walked over to him and cupped his face with his good arm. 

Mary walked over to her dad and tugged at his pants. Dean kissed the ex-angels cheek before responding to his daughter bending down to her eye level. 

" Hey princess, daddy's o.." Before he could finish his sentence his daughter cupped his arm and healed the wound. 

" There! All better now, daddy." She smiled as she hugged him nuzzling her face in his stomach.

" Thanks, sweetie." Dean smiled and hugged the child but still had a question about how the hell did she do that when Castiel was fully human? 

She pulled out of their embrace to stand on her tipy toes to give her dad a kiss and than walked over to her papa, who bent down and picked her up. 

" Mary, how'd you do that?" Castiel asked her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

" I-I just kinda felt it. Why? is it bad, papa?" She looked at him in confusion

" Oh no, its not bad sweetie, you don't have to worry about it." 

He put the toddler down and she ran off to go play with her toys. He looked around for Dean who had taken off during the conversation he had with his daughter and found him in the kitchen with his back towards him. Castiel walked over and could tell by the hunch of his shoulders that his husband was stressing over the fact that his daughter has healing powers. He wrapped his arms around under Deans arms and buried his face in the hunters back nuzzling him. 

" Dean." 

"I'm fine." He said as he put his own hands over Castiels.

" You sure? you seem...different." Dean turned around in the embrace so he could look Castiel in the eyes. 

" It's kinda stressful finding out that your daughter has the power to heal. I wasn't expecting that. You're human , how could she...?" He searched those blue hues for an answer. 

" I don't know. I see it as a gift that god has given her." He reached his hand up to cup Deans cheek. The hunter closed his eyes and leaned in to Castiels hand. 

" I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to her." Dean confessed. 

" And nothing will. I promise." Castiel smiled and brought his lips closer to Deans closing the gap between them. The kiss was gentle, not like any of the kisses they gave each other during sex.

" Daddy, Daddy! come play with me!" They were interrupted by the toddler pulling on Deans jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and planted one on Castiels cheek.

' We'll continue this later.' Dean mouthed to his husband as he was being dragged out to the living room by his daughter. 

Castiel leaned in the door way and watched as his husband an daughter played together. If anyone asked Castiel to leave this life and go back to heaven as a soldier of god he wouldn't do it. He's content with the way his life is now. Having a family and fitting in somewhere was all he ever wanted.


End file.
